Athletes involved in strenuous aerobic exercise require 6-8 ounces of fluid every 20 minutes of aerobic activity. The most common systems for maintaining hydration include water bottles, stopping at water stations and backpack hydration systems. Water bottles are awkward to run with, require a grip (hence tightening the athlete's arms/shoulders) and result in more plastic bottles in landfills (when using disposable bottled water). Stopping at water stations interrupts the momentum of a person running or biking. Backpack water hydration systems are not comfortable during hot weather and result in considerable additional apparatus to adjust for the runner or biker.
Thus there exists a need for a hydration system that is simple to use and comfortable.